Smoke Gets in Your Eyes
Smoke Gets in Your Eyes is episode the seventeenth episode of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. It aired on February 12th, 2014. It is preceded by The Eel Effect and is succeeded by Bing! Bang! Boom! Synopsis When Trader Johann delivers mass quantities of metal to Berk that came from Breakneck Bog, the island becomes infested with Smothering Smokebreaths that steal the town's metal to build a new nest. With no metal, and especially no weapons to protect their village, Hiccup and the others must find a way to get rid of the rogue Dragons, only to discover that the Smokebreaths' appearance was planned as an attack by Dagur the Deranged. Plot Trader Johann arrives at Berk and the Riders are already expecting his arrival, but Snotlout states that he doesn't let him touch any of his goods because the last time Trader Johann was at Berk Snotlout broke half of his cool stuff. While the Riders are enjoying their time looking around Johann's ship, Gobber finds mass quantities of scrap metal on board and decides to take it to his workshop. Snotlout, again, breaks some of Johann's goods. The Riders (except Snotlout) helps Gobber's scrap metal to be delivered to his workshop, meanwhile Toothless is somewhat suspicious and cautious to the scrap metal. At nightfall, an unknown thick fog travels and explores the village and targets Gobber's scrap metal. In the morning, some of the town's metal has been stolen including Tuffnut's mace, which he has named 'Macey', that he bought from Trader Johann and is miserable without it. Hiccup and Astrid starts their investigation by looking at Gobber's workshop, and they find no footprints or clues for the metal thief, even though Gobber has set several booby traps around his workshop, that he accidentally set it on. Next, they investigate at the Twins' house where they find Tuffnut's shrine for 'Macy', but still they find no clues or footprints in the location, but Tuffnut still suspects that Ruffnut stole it. Hiccup and Astrid decide that they continue their investigation tomorrow. Late at night, the unknown thick fog travels through Berk again, and stealing all the town's metal. As the fog enters through Hiccup and Stoick's house, they steal metal along their way up to Hiccup's room. Toothless wakes up and witness the fog, while Hiccup gets lifted and the fog tries to take his metal leg. Toothless pulls Hiccup away from the fog, Toothless blows the fog away by using his wings, and reveals that the metal thief is actually Smothering Smokebreaths. Before they make their exit, they steal some of Hiccup's metal things but unable to grab his helmet and the Smokebreaths escape the room. At dawn, most of the town's metal is now stolen including the Riders' viking helmets. Hiccup informs them that the theif is actually Smothering Smokebreath dragons, but it is still unclear of how and why the Smokebreaths get to Berk as they are excluded in Breakneck Bog, Gobber interrupts and shouts that the Smokebreaths stole his scrap metal from Trader Johann. Hiccup suddenly suspects Trader Johann. At the Great Hall, Hiccup and Stoick ask Johann where he got the vast quantities of scrap metal. Johann reveals that he got the scrap metal from a Beserker with a great price, and made the deal in Breakneck Bog. Hiccup tells Johann that the scrap metal he got was from a Smokebreath nest filled with hatchlings, Stoick and Hiccup leaves in anger, including Toothless who interrupts his snack. Stoick and Hiccup watches the villagers struggling to continue their daily lives, as most of their things is now made of wood unable to support most of the weight, even worst Gobber informs that almost all of the town's metal is depleted and the Armory is lacking weaponry making Berk mostly vulnerable for an invasion. Hiccup and the Riders must find the missing metal before an invasion by Dagur is settled, Fishlegs tells that the Smothering Smokebreaths can't be far due to carrying all the metal weight. Hiccup suggests that the Smokebreaths' build a nest at Berk. But they don't have time to find their nest, Hiccup suggests they lure it by gathering all the last drop of metal resources in Berk and let them steal it and follow them to where they would bring it, Snotlout is force to leave his spare metal helmet. The Smothering smokebreaths have taken the bait, and the Riders wait for the perfect time to jump in but the Twins' quickly execute the plan by attacking the seemingly Smokebreaths still at the area, only later to be revealed they are attacking themselves. The Smokebreaths' cover splits into two, forcing the Riders to split up. Hiccup and Toothless follows one, almost losing it, but manage to find another batch of them. They struggle as the Smokebreaths begin to corner them and wants to take their metal, a Smokebreath steels Toothless' metal rod and making him unable to fly and gently crashes down, they are forced to follow the Smokebreaths on foot. Hiccup and Toothless closes in, and Hiccup uses his shield to catch the Smokebreath that took the rod, but proves stronger than him and drags him along the way on the ground. The Smokebreath gives up the rod and the rope that's pulling him breaks apart. Hiccup and Toothless stumble to the location of the Smokebreaths new nest. Astrid finds Hiccup and informs him that a large scale Beserker and Outcast invasion is sailing toward Berk's territory. It's revealed that Dagur and Salvage planned to offer the stolen scrap metal filled with hatchlings to Trader Johann, and later make Berk mostly vulnerable. Hiccup comes up with a plan, thanks to Tuffnut, and orders the villagers to give their last spare of metal and gather it, Gobber volunteers to give to Hiccup his arm-weapon that he took his first Outcast with, and tells Hiccup to take good care of it. The Riders lure the Smothering Smokebreaths away from their nest, by using the last metal resource of Berk. Dagur is being impatient that no movement or attack is coming in their way, but finally arrives, they arm their weapons to prepare for the attack. Stoick and the other Vikings make their last stand, while the Riders closes in the fleet so is the thick fog, making Dagur's armada unable to see the Berk mainland and is unable to fire any target. The Riders drop their metal load, and Dagur is wondering why they are dropping spoons, but actually it's their plan, as dozens of Smokebreaths attack their fleet and steal all their metal while in the process. They are unable to attack the Smokebreaths, and within minutes the entire fleet is left without metal support and their ships begins to disassemble, completely. The Beserkers are force to retreat, and while Dagur brags that it's not over two Smothering Smokebreaths steal his kneecap and helmet. Hours later, The Riders are able to return most of the town's metal including Tuffnut's mace who is finally glad to see it. Stoick ask Hiccup of how he plans to drive away the Smokebreaths from Berk. Hiccup plans to put the scrap metal bait on Trader Johann's ship in attempt to drive away the Smokebreaths, Johann heads for Breakneck Bog and struggles to keep the Smokebreaths out of his ship's deck. While Hiccup and Toothless watches on and escorts him to get to the island. Transcript The transcript for this episode is here Trivia *This is the second episode in the series where a Smothering Smokebreath attempted to steal Hiccup's metal leg. *This is also the second episode in the series where we see Astrid without her metal shoulder pads and Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut without their helmets. *This is the first episode where we see Snotlout and Dagur without their helmets. Errors *If Hiccup and Toothless were making so much noise when the Smokebreaths tried to steal the metal from his house (including Hiccup's leg) Stoick would've heard them, because his bedroom is just downstairs. Gallery Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes